Introducing Hermione Granger, Gryffindor stud
by Elenath Ambrose
Summary: When a bet causes Hermione to seduce her crush, she must choose between love or popularity. A Reply to WIKTT Challenge
1. The Bets are on

Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe is not mine. They belong to J.K Rowling.

-------

A/N: This a reply to the WIKTT challenge, if you've heard stories with similar plot lines along the line of "Gryffindor Stud." That is because there probably is a few lurking around.

Ch. 1

-------------

"Ginny, now that is a woman." Seamus admitted huskily to his friend's late one October night. Several of the accompanying Gryffindor men silently agreed with this claim, but not wanting to further anger the volcano formally known as Ron Weasley, they wisely kept their mouths shut. Meanwhile Ron seemed to be struggling with the idea of killing his friend with several nasty curses or just merely tossing him out the window physically. Regrettably, Seamus continued unaware of the tense air that surrounded him 

" No really guys, all that flaming red hair, pouting lips, huge ample-" 

"Ahem! What were you saying about my baby sister?" Ron bellowed finally having tolerated enough and standing up to his full height of 6'3. The Irishman had the grace to blush and shrug.

" Right, right sorry mate. (Thankfully the wand and throbbing temple disappeared with his apology) Anyway Harry, what about you, who's on Mr. Potter's shagging list?" The green-eyed boy swallowed down the remaining bits of his butterbeer with difficulty. 

" Shagging list? I wouldn't call it-"

" Whatever it's called, who's on it?" Dean interjected sitting up. Who ever thought men didn't gossip were severely misinformed. 

"Well... I guess Padama, Parvarti, Lavender and-" He stopped noticing the boys were laughing at him.

"What?"

"You've got several candidates? Merlin Harry, who do you think you are? The bloody Gryffindor stud." Neville uncharacteristically burst out. Dean eyed him unusually, proceeding to remove the suspected problem in from his friend's grasp, Butterbeer. Harry looked hurt and then all of a sudden slightly smug.

" I'll have you know that I've had 3 offers from Ravenclaw to...you know, rock my world." The implications were not lost on the boys who laughed uproariously wanting details and names. 

" Only 3? Come on Harry, I've had at least 8, and you know I've indulged in a couple of those" Ron commented leaning back against several pillows triumphantly. " So, I'm the true Gryffindor stud, relatively speaking."

" Ron, you couldn't seduce a house elf." Someone snorted unladylike behind them. Turning around with a jump, the men found Hermione Granger leaning against the door frame looking highly amused at the 'slumber party.' 

" Hermione! Don't you knock!" Neville squealed covering his half-naked body with a pillow. 

" Didn't think you all would be awake" she giggled " Anyway, um Harry can I borrow your winter cloak?" Pointedly staring at his trunk, Harry got the hint.

" My winter c- oh! Sure Mione hold on." 

She watched as he got up and got out the silvery fabric, covering it with another. 

"Taking a walk?" Dean asked popping in a flavor bean, instantly grimacing (" Ick, flobberworm flavor.")

" Yeah, just want to clear my head before going to up to bed." 

"Aw Hermione, don't leave. We never get to see you anymore now that you've become head girl." Seamus wined; " we miss your girly essence." Ron coughed, rolling his eyes.

" Hermione girly? You're better off calling Pansy a Ravenclaw. Naw Our Hermione would never become one of those beautifying chits like Lavender or Pavarti. She's one of us." The head girl frowned deeply hurt. "One of us?" Dear God. That could only mean one thing, she was compared to a bunch of sweaty brainless boys. (Not saying that she didn't love them dearly though.) 

" Stuff it Ron, I happen to know Hermione has been the object of several Hufflpuff dreams." Seamus interjected, though uncomfortable having to reveal that bit of information. 

" Nooo, don't tell me that!" Ron shrieked covering his ears 

" From what I gather, Hermione's thought to be a demon in the sack." Sheepishly grinning, the object of this conversation felt compelled to add.

" Really...I quite agree on that last opinion." Several eyes seemed to bug out and jaws tended to drop to the floor.

" Bloody hell Hermione, So what are you implying exactly? That you're the Gryffindor stud?" Dean snorted

" I very well could be." 

__

Whoa, were did that come from? Mentally chastising herself, she sat down between Harry and Neville.

" Speaking of which, who, if given the chance would you shag?" Seamus asked changing the subject. 

" I don't shagFinnegan." She said rather stiffly.

" Right... that's right, Hermione's a _lady._" Dean grinned, earning a pillow tossed at his head. 

" Fine, who would you like a meaningful lasting relationship with?" 

" Are you mocking me?"

" Course not! I'd like one with Ginny, Neville with Susan bones, Dean wants a VERY meaningful relationship with Blaise Zabini * smirk*, Ron - Pavarti, and get this... Potter has a whole list." He replied laughing, while Harry blushed.

" Well... It doesn't matter anyway, I don't like anyone."

" Someone seems to be telling a lieee." Ron sang happily, while his friend denied it whole-heartedly

" No, I'm not; there hasn't been anyone seriously since well... you know." Suddenly the room became uncomfortably quiet; for this was the first reference to her relationship with that asshole Terry Boot. They had been dating for the good part of a year when she found out that he'd been swinging the other direction with Gregory Goyle no less. Poor Crabbe had been crushed at the news. 

"Well... actually..." She added tentatively, the mood suddenly lifted causing several ears to perk up.

" Who?" Dean prompted nudging her a bit.

" No, you'll think I'm absolutely disgusting" 

" You obviously have never smelled Neville's socks. Come on we'll be good. Right guys?"

" Right!" They chorused, clearly interested in who could spark an interest from their favorite bookworm.

" Fine, I sort of like- Ilikeprofessorsnape." She mumbled, watching their faces. Particularly Ron's, who's turned a funny shade of pink. Preparing for the onslaught of nasty comments, she closed her eyes and waited.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

*Blink* That certainly wasn't expected. 5 seconds later, the others joined in, falling all over themselves in hysterics.

Standing up, looking severely hurt, she prepared to leave the room. 

" No wait... It's not that, really. We meant available people, non-slimy people; no offence mione but not even you could get him in the sack."

" Unless she read him to sleep!" This comment caused the whole room to dissolve into laughter yet again. 

" I could too! And he'd be very interested." She sulked in the corner, how dare they insult her femininity? She perfectly aware of her lack of love life, and tendency to make men turn to pansy's. 

"Right Hermione, that guy is as dry as they come, don't fool yourself." Harry said rooting around for another butterbeer 

" He's right, you'd be better of trying to mate with a hippogriff." Ron stated calmly as if it was the absolute truth. 

" Bugger off! Just because you can't get any, don't assume that just because I'm having a low period in my love life, that I would automatically resort to your methods of 'release.'

She said guestering towards the shining paddocks outside the window. Flaming red, Ron struggled for some sort of come back. 

" Fine, If you're the supposed Gryffindor stud, then you'll have no problems with a little wager?"

" Such as?"

" I bet you can't shag Snape by Christmas."

Her eyes widened,

" Are you completely off your rocker? Severus is a professor, he could get fired." 

"Severus? huh? Anyway, you're absolutely right, how about graduation, with your sex appeal it could take awhile." 

He was bating her. She knew it, and was a sucker for it. 

"Fine, and if I don't?"

" Then you have to burn your precious Hogwart's: a history and rid us all of its evil presence." 

Fear grasped her and she shrieked,

"No! You wouldn't, what do I get if I win?"

" Satisfaction of being the official Gryffindor house stud."

__

Improving my love life while I'm at it... Wait no! I couldn't jeopardize his job for a stupid bet. Hermione pondered quietly

" Quitting already? I figured you didn't have the spine to attempt it." Ron said grinning, 

" Always thought she'd do well in Ravenclaw." Harry added for fun

" Most definitely." Neville thoughtfully concluded.

" ALRIGHT!" She shrieked unable to take it any longer.

" I'll do it, just to piss you off Ronald Weasley. I've got sex appeal, and by the end of all this nonsense you'll be well aware of it, but on one condition."

" And what's that?" 

"All of you have to do it with me."

"No way am I shagging Snape." Neville cried out in a panic, Hermione looked at him as if he was completely stupid.

" Each of you have to have sex with your desires by graduation. Winner takes all " The boys all grinned evilly

" Come one Granger, that is way too easy." Seamus laughed

" Are you saying my sister is easy?!" Ron shrieked angrily pulling out his wand. Ignoring them, she looked to everyone else

" In or out boys, because either way, I'm not going in this alone." Harry noted how Gryffindor all this was and nodded.

" I'm in."

" Me too."

"Always fancied myself Gryffindor stud." Dean commented as they all shook hands

" Well...we've got exactly eight months; Hermione probably wants to get her beauty sleep."

"Humph." They all stood up and went to their respective beds pondering the situation they had just gotten into.

--------

On the other side of the castle, one very bewildered potions master awoke to the feeling of oncoming doom.

Authors Note: I haven't got a beta yet and I haven't the patience or time to wait until I've found one. So you'll just have to suffer through my grammatical errors like everyone else

:)


	2. Breakfast woes

Disclaimer: Exclusively J.K Rowling owns everything in the HP Kingdom.

Authors Note: I will get past this second chapter, but I felt this needed a rewrite. Continuing on... 

------------

Ch. 2 

--------------

" Eeeeeee!" 

" Ouch- Bloody hell!" Hermione rubbed the eyeliner from her cornea angrily. "Could you not yell so loud?" 

" What have you done to yourself?!" Lavender was desperate to figure out who and what exactly had taken over her friend's body. The head girl scoffed a bit, taking a deeper look into the mirror. It wasn't _that _bad. Sure she'd coated on a tad too much crimson lipstick and tangerine blush, so what if she'd charmed her hair so flat it looked like rusted steel molded onto her head. It didn't even matter that her eye seemed to be turning a funny bruised color from being poked so violently.

" Something wrong Lav? Is there not enough eye shadow?" Damn, she knew she should have added more than eight layers of metallic blue. 

" AHH! Watch out! There's a Bogart right next to you!" Parvarti screamed, horrified at the site she'd just walked into. 

"Not funny guys, I'm trying really hard to look nice today." 

" For what exactly? The drag queen jamboree? Honestly, there is no way I am letting you go out side looking like Mimi Carey." Lavender pulled out her wand, and cast several cleansing charms on the brunette's face; all with the purpose to erase the awful picture before her. 

"Oh! Was that you under there Hermione?" Parvarti realized after a moment of terror, cheerfully banishing the curse in her friend's hair, turning it back into its untamable curly state. 

" Hey! That charm took me all morning to find! I worked really hard and you ruined it." Hermione pouted, eyeing her bruise in the mirror somewhat bitterly.

" It looks like a meteorite hit me."

" Better than being slapped by one of Picasso's paintings I'd say." The duo sighed in relief and forced Hermione into a sitting position on the edge of the tub. 

"What were you thinking? ("Were you thinking? Sometimes I have a lapse in thought too, though, never this severe." Parvarti said in the back round) We're the most fashionable girls in school, why didn't you come to us before attempting something so dangerous?"

__

Well for one, I would have rather taken my chances with a couple hundred dementors then to ask you two for beauty tips 

" Hadn't thought about it."

"Oh, well we could try and help you with your make up mione, who's the boy?"

" Um... no one." 

" Are you lying to us?" Lavender accused suddenly in a high-pitched voice. " Cause I can tell if you are or not, my inner eye is supposed to be clear today according to Professor Trelawney's forecast. " 

" Lying? Me?" None of them noticed her crossing her toes. 

" Oh yes she is Lavvy, I heard Ron talking about it in the infirmary." Parvarti giggled, and upon seeing the confused look from her neighbors she added " Oh I was in there for a bottle of nail strengthener."

" What was he saying about me?" Hermione wondered, ignoring the fact that Lavender seemed to be more interested in finding out what company made the beauty product. ("If it's designed by Merlin. Co then give it to that worm Pansy Parkinson, because my cousin's friend's niece's neighbor in Geneva grew an extra finger and had to have her hand amputated the next day... ")

"He said something about his best friend going to use whip-cream on Snape and - " She paused, swishing her long blond hair and letting a mental light bulb go on for the first time in weeks. "Wait a second... are you shagging Professor Snape?"

"Of course not, don't be ridiculous." Hermione prayed to whatever higher force upstairs to stop the awkward blush from forming onto her pail face. 

" Is Harry then?" By the disgruntled look on her friend's face, the answer was a definite no. 

" Come off it Parvarti, she's not going to spill." 

"Too right." Hermione nodded zipping her lips with a hand gesture. 

DING-DONG! The breakfast bells rang

"- The witch is dead." The head girl sang, earning startled looks from her friends. 

"I'm starving; I'll see you two in class." Parvarti picked up her designer bag, sashaying out of the room yet again. Realizing that she too was hungry, Hermione began to get up when surprisingly a rather strong manicured hand grabbed her shoulder.

" Sit, stay, let's chat a bit." 

---------------------------------

Hours later, or perhaps it seemed like hours, the brunette was set free from the body bind Lavender was reduced to casting on her.

" Tada! Open your eyes!" With courage only a Gryffindor could muster, the head girl pried open her brown eyes and sighed obviously relieved. No longer was there a plain Jane with 8 layers of metallic-blue eye shadow coating her face, but a lovely young woman with natural glowing assets that any mother would be proud of. 

" Wow."

" I know, I know." The other girl replied, immodest at her own talents. " I used an oil-free base to cover up the few blemishes, dark brown eyeliner for the effect of wider more surprised eyes, (She then illustrated with a fake gasp.) and a dab of shear gloss for the illusion of fuller, more pouty lips." 

" He'll love it." Hermione breathed not really caring what all the makeup terminology meant, but truly loving the results it gave. She raked her fingers through a new wave of bouncy curls, which were still out of control but now less frazzled than before. 

" Who?" The green eyes popped open with an anxiousness that made Hermione feel that Lavender really cared about her feelings. It was rather touching.

" Promise you won't freak out, or start laughing hysterically?"

" Who would laugh?"

" Idiots, five I can name." 

" Well I won't laugh." Lavender scooped up Hermione's pinky and shook on it. " I promise."

__

So this is what it's like to have girl friends. The head girl pondered shaking the thinner, longer finger in slight awe.

" Well... Here it goes, I like Professor Snape."

" Me too."

" No I mean I like him like him." Merlin, all this girl talk was making her feel like she was a third year gossip. Molly Weasley would be proud.

" O." Hermione shifted around waiting for more than just a syllable for an answer.

" Well... You might want to try hiking up your skirt a bit then" Lavender replied eying her with some skepticism 

" Huh?" 

" You know, like this." Suddenly Hermione felt rather violated at the other girl adjusting certain features for her. It took a concentrated amount of self-control not to hex the other girl with warts for a month.

__

Think stud, think stud, think - O.O

--------------------------

" What's taking her so long? We're going to be late for breakfast." Ron complained loudly in the direction of Hermione's dormitory, rubbing his growling stomach in meditative circles.

"At this rate my sausage is going to be rock solid when I get there and you just know that the eggs are going to be discolored and cold again." 

The boy who lived ignored the sudden scandalized giggles coming from the 6th year girls and muttered,

"Let's just go, she's probably putting on the war paint for Snape right now anyway, from what I figure she spent all last night reading Lavender Brown's karma sutra books studying up on how to- well you know." Harry couldn't say much more, because the famous fear-inducing sneer graced the red head's face in a matter of moments. The green eyed boy giggled in return.

__

Such bravery should have come with an award, a bystander thought to herself before leaving a quick exit.

Ron's body throughout the conversation seemed to turn an interesting shade of maroon. Harry briefly wondered if this was where Mrs. Weasley got the inspiration for the color of Ron's Christmas jumper. 

" There is no bloody way I'm letting her near that sexually frustrated troll!" 

" If I remember correctly, last night it was you who told our Hermione that she was beneath Professor Snape, and might I add that you were the mastermind of this bet after all, it's too late stop the proceedings now. Dean has been setting up the details of his plan since five AM this morning, Neville has already started courting that Susan Bones girl, and I saw Seamus sending off a note with a dozen enchanted roses this morning from the owlery." 

Ron sulked further, his stomach making protesting noises.

"Come on mate, I'm starving." Harry pulled his friend up and handed Ron his pack with a reassuring pat on his back.

" Well... I guess you're right, there really is no going back." The blue eyed boy sighed walking out the portrait door. "If I'm to lose this small battle, I sure as hell won't surrender the next one without a war. Harry, you're looking at the next Gryffindor stud." Harry had never seen Ron look so determined before, except for that time he tried to stop his mum from finding out he had his first girlfriend. 

" Well a word of advice Ron; watch out for the competition." The redhead snorted looking more confident in his stride.

" Competition? Like who?"

" Me." 

----------

Authors note: I know many have read a very different chapter but I thought I would add on to the chapter. If anyone gets angry at the change, deal with it. 

Happy Holidays!

__


	3. Hold me like a teacup

Disclaimer: Exclusively J.K Rowling owns everything in the HP Kingdom.

------------

Ch. 3

--------------

After refusing the incredibly risky heels, Lavender 'generously' proffered, Hermione darted downstairs for the last five minutes of breakfast. Perhaps, thinking hungrily, she'd get a chance to eat a bit of something before going to class.

__

Not bloody likely. The head girl concluded with a snort

Ron had probably cleared the table by now and Parvarti would most likely tell on her if she ruined the work her roommate had done by eating anything remotely food like.

Vastly huge wooden doors a score high swung open giving her entrance into the great hall. And it really was a _great_ hall, displaying a thousand of children chattering happily with their friends, enticing food lined up and down the five long house tables, birds of all magical sorts flying through the enchanted airways dropping letters and parcels onto their owners lap...or to be more accurate- near their owners lap. She witnessed several bits of rubbery eggs being catapulted high into space from the violent impact of heavy packages and shrieks of outrage from the people who were doused with the food. Her observations washed over the head table and onto the intended target. His eyes, she noticed, were focused solely on the coffee before him. His large callused hands gripping the porcelain teacup as if it were his very lifeline. Hermione wondered briefly if Severus might ever hold her in his arms like that, stare deep into her soul like he was doing to that china dish right now. It was a silly thought but it brought a widening smile to her lips. 

" Miss Granger looks hungry, why don't you offer her something to eat." Albus murmured leaning into his good friend. The potions master blinked startled from his musings and looked up. The little chit seemed to be staring, trying to suck him into a black hole of uncontrolled emotions. Perhaps, (very very distantly of course) there was a trace of dementor blood in her family? Judging from the look in her eyes- Oh! His own eyes widened for the look could only be described as determination, deep desire and even hunger. Hunger for what exactly? The rubbery eggs, he hoped. Severus let his gaze travel away from her soul sucking eyes and down the slope of her nose onto her lips. He examined the wideness of her mouth all quirked up into a secretive smile, noting the rosy pink color and the glossy look the set had, it was infinitely different from how they usually looked. 

__

Usually?! The older man jerked his eyes away and chastised himself. He never noticed them before. There was no "usual" with Hermione granger. Not now, not ever.

The head girl stood frozen in her spot. Severus had caught her eye and was looking at her in the exact calculating way that she'd prayed so hard for. It took all the strength in her body to stop her knees from giving away. And then, as if fates were against her, a wave of disgust past over his face and he looked away. She trembled when the bell rang, unable to do much more than stand there and look at the floor, flushing pink with shame. 

" Hermione, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Harry called catching up with the flow of students and taking his place next to her. 

" Ron's coming, where were you?" He said nudging her out of the way of traffic.

" Upstairs, getting ready." She finally said looking up and smiling at his concern. He grinned back twinkly eyed. 

" Getting ready so soon? You look nice, but I'd lay off the blush, your cheeks make you look like an angry Weasley." 

" What about me?" Ron surprised them both by jumping out in front of them. How he got ahead so quickly was a mystery.

" Nothing really- whoa! *Cough violent hack cough* What on earth is that smell?" Her voice raised an octave as she clamped her nose shut with a shudder. 

" Aftershave. Hagrid lent it to me, you like it?" Ron asked pulling his robe open and sniffing a bit. She grabbed Harry for support and mumbled,

" Yeah...sure. *Cough cough* It's great Ron." Harry snickered, having cast an anti smelling spell ages ago. The red head smiled gratefully and continued on, oblivious to the fact many students' expression became greener when he passed. 

" So, next Saturday then?" Dean was heard saying. He was looking at Blaise with a small grin of happiness, for without this bet, he'd never have got up the nerve to say hello. She smiled in her own Slytherin way and nodded, he bent his head catching a glimpse up her skirt when she turned around so quickly. Looking up, he caught the trio's eyes and smiled triumphantly.

" Ah #$&*@!" 

" Ronald!" 

" Sorry, but how can you just stand there and watch him win?" 

" Patience Ron." The redhead made a face, while Harry contained his snort of amusement.

"You sound like my mother." 

" At least someone does." She muttered, again turning pink. 

------------

After several hours of watching Harry and Ron flirt shamelessly with their crushes, Potion's class began. Still extremely embarrassed about the encounter, Hermione contemplated to not even try anything more with him, to just wait until tomorrow to resume any further conquests. They all sat down and quieted when the professor entered the room like a bat out of hell. She heard her fellow conquistadors burst into hushed giggles. She turned and gave them severe looks that very clearly warned - silence or pain of death.

" 10 points from Gryffindor for interrupting my class." Severus snapped while picking up the roll sheets off his podium. Ron nudged her in the ribs and grinned as if saying 'Good luck with that one.'

" Today I haven't the time to teach you dunderheads about all of the communication potions; I've several papers to grade and won't be bothered. So Mr. Malfoy would you mind reading off the notes to the class today?" It wasn't a request but the blonde shook his head severely clutching his neck. 

" Sir." He croaked in a pathetic tone that made the girls swoon and the boy's wonder how he did it. " I've got a sore throat, I'd love to help but I can't ." Severus eyed him peculiarly and looked around the class for another candidate, obviously ignoring Hermione's hand waving through the air. Even though she adored him, it was impossible for her to miss a chance to be a know-it-all; she was able to admit that freely without a shake to her pride. Professor Snape resigned after coming to the conclusion that Miss Granger was the only other student capable of teaching his class. He sighed loudly as if burdened by her persistence and spoke in an annoyed tone:

" Miss Granger, would you be so kind and read off the notes while I grade a few papers?"

" Of course." She said, not realizing her voice came out a bit more huskily that she intended. He didn't miss the implications of the tone, but rather chose to ignore it. Hermione jumped up and headed to the front of the class, taking the notes from his hand, and letting her fingers graze over his for a moment. He let go violently and stalked to his desk refusing to look back and into her eyes.

__

Strange girl. He thought, getting that oncoming-doom feeling again. Perhaps he should speak with Albus this evening just to be safe?

The Head girl turned around noticing for the first time how very different it was facing the students instead of being one of them. They looked at her expectantly; quills in place and ready for two hours of note taking. A deep respect for Severus flowed through her as she found her voice. 

" Agrimony Cloves, Calendula, Pennyroyal, Angelica, Eucalyptus, Mullein, Rosemary, Basil, Frankincense, Myrrh, Spearmint, Calamus Root, Juniper Berry, Orange Peel, Tonka Bean, Cinnamon powder, Lemon Balm, Passion Flower, Vervain are all components of Mind communication draughts. They are said to contain thirty-two percent of the power that an infusion of asphodel contains making the brew stronger than most -" 

She, with time, became more excited in her lecture. She paced around the room talking adamantly with her hands, waving them about in illustration. Severus looked up too see the whole class - and even a few Slytherin's - watching her and listening as if she was the last thing they'd ever hear. She held the classes attention explaining everything thoroughly and when finished Hermione asked if there were any questions, everyone raised up their hands, participating like never before.

" Um... all right then, how about Crabbe." She said pointing to him 

" Is this going to be on the test?" He asked in all seriousness, she blinked. Of course it was, why else would she of lectured for forty-five minutes on the damn thing if it wasn't.

" Mr. Crabbe, if you insist on being a dunderhead then try not to speak and save us from your idiocy." A smooth voice murmured from behind her. The class giggled as the boy turned red. Enraged at the professor for speaking to his own student like that Hermione leapt to the younger Slytherin's defense.

"You know, it was only a question professor, but then again you don't give much room for them in your own lectures." His eyes narrowed dangerously, sending shivers up and down her spine. She tried to be brave but failed miserably when he suddenly appeared directly over her, staring down in that particular way that made her knee's go weak.

" I suggest you take a seat Miss Granger. We'll speak after class." There was no room for argument, not that she would have tried. Hermione was busy with her own problems. 

" I...I." She stuttered and sat down burning with embarrassment. Dear God. How was she supposed to seduce him? Especially when he was making it absolutely clear that he was disgusted by her, and the chilling fact that she couldn't keep her big mouth shut when he was only trying to do his job. Could she be anymore childish?

----------

Severus grumbled to himself as he took over the lecture. He spoke mechanically, letting his thoughts wander. How was it that a silly girl could get under his skin so easily, and a Gryffindor at that! She irritated him to no end with her endless questions and answers. Her stupid chivalry towards everyone except himself. She always seemed to tense up when he was around. (_Not that I've noticed_. He added) He wondered briefly if it was because she hated him. That was a sobering thought. Sure there were plenty people who loathed him to no end, but he couldn't stand the thought that she of all people might hate him. 

" Damn it." The professor cursed out loud causing everyone to blink and look up. He caught Hermione's enquiring gaze. It was the same one, the bloodthirsty look. There was no breakfast in this room but by God there it was, the look. She snapped out and turned away acting as if nothing had happened. 

" Class dismissed everyone out." He roared. The two houses packed up and left as quickly as possible, even Hermione tried to sneak out without being noticed but as the God's would have it she was caught.

" All except you Miss Granger. Shut the door will you please." She froze and closed the wooden panel just as the last student left. They then proceeded to eye each other with some trepidation. 

" I... uh..." 

" Today Miss Granger." It was easier to yell than it was to try and talk to her. He tried not to smile as he saw the fear disappear from her face and become replaced with quick anger.

" It was only a simple question professor, I admit that I was out of bounds in my outburst and I'll take whatever punishment you have, but I won't apologize for my feelings. Vincent Crabbe, no matter how stupid his question, was truly asking about something he didn't know. Would you rather have him not ask and not know what is going to be on the test? Would you rather him fail?" Hermione would have ranted more if not for the amused look on his face. 

" What!" 

" Nothing Miss Granger, it's just I've never seen you so adamant about protecting my students, Slytherin's no less."

" Well when it comes to you, I feel the need." She murmured not quite meeting his eyes. Her voice softening just a little. They sat in protected silence, but inside they were screaming out unspoken words. 

__

'Kiss Me. She wanted to scream, and poor Severus couldn't even fathom a single thought, everything was becoming more strange whenever she was near. It was like having your soul strings plucked. A forceful push into the feeling pool. It was like being doused with cold water, but feeling warm all over. Neither one had the courage to voice their thoughts until it was too late. Several younger Slytherin's and Gryffindor's filed into the class at the sound of the tardy bell. 

" Detention tonight Miss Granger." 

__

Well that's not too bad, at least there might be a chance to where I can talk with him. She thought hopefully

" With Mr. Filch." 

__

Damn.

------------------------

Author's note: It's been a long time since I've written a chapter but I'm on break now so expect a bit more writing. 

Still apologizing for the grammar mistakes :) 

__


	4. Relieving the problem

Disclaimer: Exclusively J.K Rowling owns everything in the HP Kingdom.

------------

Ch. 4

-------------

"I'm about as seductive as a flobberworm." Hermione admitted a month later, when every one of the Gryffindor men had captured the hearts of the girls they were after. None had been successful in sleeping with their conquests, but Hermione supposed it was only a matter of time. After all, they still had 7 months left and look where they were. She in turn was rapidly becoming known for her detention escapades. Thirteen so far, ten with Filch, two with Hagrid and one with the nurse cleaning bed pans. 

__

Maybe Ron was right, I haven't got any sex appeal. She stared sullenly into the mirror of the bathroom that she shared with the head boy and sighed. It really was hopeless; she'd gone through a month of makeup, a month of shorter skirts, a month of watching him and subtle flirting. The man was either completely unaware of her persistence, or was completely disgusted by her and refused to acknowledge the feelings she had. 

" Hermione! I gotta use the bathroom, hurry up!" Morag MacDougal (The head boy) cried out, knocking on the door with sudden urgency. She opened in and was suddenly pulled out of the way. She turned to see the door slam right in her face. The head girl scrunched up her nose in slight disgust and went down to the library to be alone. 

----

He couldn't get her out of his mind. That's why he was in the library, looking for a book on amnesia spells, something to forget those blasted eyes. Severus had never felt like a dirty old man more than last night, for he'd had an entirely inappropriate dream about her. They had made love under the stars, she had called his name, she had said " I love you." And meant it. He closed his eyes and unintentionally replayed the whole dream back into his head. 

__

Shit! I shouldn't be doing this; I'm twice her age and her professor. He mentally screamed, leaning back onto the bookshelf with a sigh. He didn't know what he would do if she came near him again. Hell, he didn't even know what had come over him to have had that dream. Maybe he should ask Dumbledore to take her out of potions. Give her the NEWT's early or something. That would of course trigger the old man to ask questions, but he was prepared to do anything to keep himself from doing something he might regret. 

A light clearing of throat pulled him out of his dark thoughts and if anything else could go wrong in his day, there in front of him stood the very problem of his pain. She was wearing her school uniform (of_ course_, he thought with a flinch.) her skirt hemmed up to mid thigh flashing a toned thigh whenever she shifted nervously on her feet.

" I'm sorry to intrude professor, but you looked hurt from where I was standing. Is there anything I can assist you with?" Damn it all, of course she would ask that. Both of their minds flittered over the possible things that she could probably 'assist with', Hermione blushed deeply while he stared back mildly horrified. 

" No!" He snapped coldly unable to react in any other way. "I can help myself, Miss Granger, no need to stick your nose in my business. Now go away before I take points and give you another detention." He expected her to flee like most other students would whenever he used that tone of voice but she stood rooted, her eyes fixed on his crotch mesmerized. 

__

Aw Fuck! She noticed, of course she would Severus He thought with grim resolution_. She is a bloody know-it-all after all. _Embarrassed that the very cause of his- ahem- current problem would notice the erection within seconds. He covered it up in a hurry within the deep folds of his teaching robes. 

" You're going to help yourself?" 

" Go. Away. " He bit hard down on his lip, staring at her with a deadly look. 

---

She walked into the library intending on a bit of piece and quiet, but that all changed when she noticed Severus lurking in the back corner of the shelves. He was leaning against the bookcase, his eyes shut and breathing in shutters. He looked pained and troubled. She walked up and asked him if he was alright, if there was anything she could do, but received a nasty reply. What did she really expect? Her eyes washed over him down his face, down his jacket, down his waist, past his---- What the hell? She locked eyes with a bulge in his pants. Who had given him that? Did he just have a secret rendezvous with the Madame Prince moments before her arrival? Hermione suddenly felt a wave of jealously but discarded it for the librarian was nearing 88 years of age. The very thought of them together was completely ridiculous and slightly disgusting. Severus obviously noticed she was staring at it and covered himself within moments. 

"You're going to help yourself?" She stated with her brow slightly cocked. That was an interesting thought. She didn't blush but honestly wanted to see what would happen when she said it.

" Go. Away." He was embarrassed, she could tell. Probably because a student had seen him with that sort of problem.

" You could use a deflating charm you know." She pointed out, with a slight grin. He let his jaw slack a bit when he looked at her incredulously.

" Excuse me Miss Granger, but I don't think it is totally appropriate for a student to-" 

" Or...I could help you." She said, looking at him nervously. His breath caught and if possible the problem got even bigger. Hermione took a step forward flashing another glimpse of that damned thigh. His eyes swiveled up and down her face, trying to determine if the girl was actually serious. Did she actually want him? The greasy bastard with a hygiene problem? She knew what he'd done in his life; she was there at black's house so many years ago when it came out that he was a spy for the order. She knew damn well that he done some pretty horrific things in his past; killed innocent people even, and now she was standing before him asking if she could relieve him of the pressure in his pants?! 

"No." He said, his voice coming out raspy and forced. 

" I got it. Just go, please." She nodded reluctantly obeying his wishes and left with a final concerned glance. He breathed a sigh of relief and ducked out of the library into the dungeons where he could take care of this problem in privacy. 

-------------

Hermione ran back to her rooms, refusing to cry. What exactly had she just done? He would never look at her again. It hadn't occurred to her until that he might be attracted to someone else, but it was painfully obvious now. He was in the library thinking about some other woman, older and perhaps more beautiful than she, someone who could cause him such pleasure. The head girl blanched when she realized that he might be in love with this mystery woman. No wonder he had shrugged her off with such casualty. She didn't even matter. A noise caught her attention whilst she was running. It sounded like a giggle and a moan. Her brows raised in agitation. 

" Mmm. Ron. God's don't stop." That was Parvarti's voice! Ughh, apparently Ron was getting somewhere with the bet. The bet! She'd completely forgotten. It was all a bet, everything they were doing. The flirting, the relationships. It was all a stupid wager to become the house stud. 

__

Disgusting! If Severus ever found out, he'd never speak to me again. Hell, none of the girls will ever speak to the boys if they find out they were part of some sort of parlay. 

She felt a wave of regret wash over her. Poor Severus, my poor friends. What kind of person was she? 

" I'm an awful person." Hermione whispered walking away from the noises.

---

When she walked into the head boy/girl common room there was something different about it. 

" Morag?" The brown haired Gryffindor called out. She strained her ears and heard a shuffle from the bathroom, like water spilling out of the tub. 

" You ok in there?" She asked, rapping on the door. To her surprise, she heard someone hush another person and a slight giggle. 

__

Damn, was everyone with someone else?

" I'm fine Hermione, just leave me alone for a bit okay?" 

" Yeah sure."

There was another giggle and someone going "Mmm."

She recognized that voice! He'd moaned it enough on their midnight escapades when they where together. EWWWWWW! 

" Will you also tell Terry that Goyle is standing outside our door in purple silk asking for him." She muttered innocently. It amused her greatly when MacDougal shrieked,

" He what?! I thought you said you two were over!!"

" We are baby! Come on don't - Ow stop hitting me!" Replied the other boy in a frantic.

Satisfied, Hermione sauntered past the door and into her room. Tomorrow, she'd fix the mess she'd gotten herself into. And maybe then she'd win Severus over. 

---------

Authors Note: Morag MacDougal is an actual character of Hp if you didn't know. It's not said whether it is a boy or girl or what house it's in. So I made him a boy, in Ravenclaw. 

__


	5. Uncertain certainties

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything in the HP Kingdom, not me...Then again, would you believe me anyway?

--------------

CH.5

----------------

The very same night, Hermione received an note to meet the boys for their first, and one of many to come, 'stud' meetings.

" Well lads," Dean began as soon as all had arrived, "it's been a little over a month now, do we have a Gryffindor champion yet?" 

The room and all its occupants, suddenly felt eerily uncomfortable sitting in the silence that had enveloped the group. Perhaps, Hermione pondered, it was because they were without the intoxicating amount of butter beer that had previously been invited to their last get together, or because none were too keen on the idea of sharing their sexual exploits at the present auspicious moment. Maybe, she thought with hope, she wasn't the only one to be having a bit of trouble in 'that' department. Neville broke into her thoughts as he bravely spoke.

" Um... Susan and I got to third base last night." 

Maybe not. 

His bright announcement acted like a hammer, crushing the ice in which caused a torrent of other tales to be told. The gossip that flooded the room put the head girl into a very bad mood indeed. 

" Parvarti has this sensitive spot on her -"

" Well that's nothing, Blaise, oh Merlin, I can hardly keep her off me when we're alone, like this one time, we were-"

" So what! Ginny and I were in the astronomy tower last Thursday and -"

" Finish that sentence and die, Finnegan"

" Awh, come on Ron, it's only a game."

Ron blinked twice trying to decide whether Seamus had actually said that or not.(Seconds later concluding that the Irishman was guilty.)

During his indecisiveness, the head girl preoccupied her self by rubbing her temples in a circular motion, vainly trying to stop the migraine that started to form. But even as she massaged, it was impossible to drown out the dizzying spots that her headache had brought on. No.. wait; those weren't spots, but only the shadows of Ron tackling his friend in an attempt to castrate him. 

" I'm going to go now, it's getting late." She voiced, tired and relieved for the chance to escape. Harry, being the intrusive prat he was, grabbed her hand and pulled her back down with a smile. 

" Oh no you don't, we still haven't heard about you and Snape ." 

" Not that we'd actually want to, mind you." Dean added with a disgusted frown.

" Don't worry, there's nothing to be said anyway."

" HAH!" Ron stopped choking Seamus for a moment to snort derisively, "Don't be ridiculous, Snape is a man, and every as a man, he was bound to notice the skirts you've been wearing." The boys nodded in solemn agreement, while Neville coughed.

"Those were skirts? I thought they were belts!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at this showing of stupidity, and took the opportunity to extricate herself from the group of gossiping men.

" I'll have you know, Professor Snape is a gentlemen and I'm quite positive he doesn't spend his free time peaking up my skirt as you all seem to think." The boys seemed to ponder this for a moment, even attempting to look thoughtful- all of which only served to make the young witch angrier. 

"She's got a point... he _is_ a bit old after all.... To old to even participate in the activity we seem to be betting on." The boy's grinned, understanding where he was going with this.

"Here we are complaining about not getting any from our _young_ _vivacious_ women, and poor mione has worse problems trying to figure out a way to have fun with ol'snapey poo without hurting his arthritis." The boy's were grinning madly, coming close to crossing a line in which she planned to hex their socks off.

" I never said he was old, Ron! You boy's are so immature, Severus isn't old at all and you know it. " 

" Oh, but you were right Hermione, he's got loads of wrinkles already...can you imagine the other places he's got them?" Seamus added teasing, but regretfully ended up trying to keep from loosing his dinner at the very thought.

" Shut it, Finnegan! Don't you have someone's sister to shag?" Blushing, she swept out, slamming the door as loud as she could. The boy's exchanged amused looks and went on with their meeting par usual.

-----------

_UGH! I can't believe them! Insinuating that Severus is old. He's got to be what? 38? 40 at the very most. Not old at all, especially in the eyes of the wizarding community. For Merlin's sake, my own father beats him by a good 16 years. _ Hermione, angry at everyone in the castle who thought that she wasn't good enough for her potions professor, stomped down the stairs and out the doors which exited to the front of the castle. 

"Miss Granger, where do you think you're going?" The cause of all her problems asked, blocking her path. Suddenly, the head girl felt too weary to stand any longer and perched down upon the steps, ready for whatever punishment her infatuation was feeling so gracious to give. 

She waited.

And waited some more. Nothing seemed to make a sound within that short span of time; even the musical noise of crickets muted themselves as if for the couple's privacy. She looked up to see him regarding her with some uncertainty. 

" I don't understand what you're doing." He commented quietly, shifting to take a seat next to her. She was stunned by his action and wondered momentarily what had moved him to do so.

" What do you mean?" She did not look at him, but at the stars which glimmered so brightly, so knowingly that she was unable to look at anything else for the time being. He didn't answer but instead followed her gaze, breathing slowly as if to keep himself in control. _I don't know what I mean _He wanted to say,_ I can't even think anymore._ Severus felt exhilarated, stupid, brilliant, sick, angry and happy all at the same time. The stupid chit suffocated him with her deep eyes and lovely warm presence. But what surprised him most of all, was that he didn't even care. All he could think about was sitting next to Hermione Granger, watching the vast expanse of heaven open its arms up to them till sunrise. Poor Severus had never felt so alone in all his life, and yet at the same instance, he'd also never felt anything quite like the comforting presence she'd given him. This young woman, a student who he could never have. 

He jerked out of his reverie, the sickening crunch of reality waking him up and catching her attention. They stared at each other, shocked, although for different reasons.

The potions master stood feeling rather disgusted with himself and left her alone, to weep.

------------

Authors note: I've been busy as of late and apologize to all who have been waiting for an update. This chapter, I know, is rather bad, and has countless grammar mistakes-

So sadly, everyone will have to cope until I can find myself a beta reader. 

I promise this will be the first thing I remedy when I find the time.


End file.
